


Le royaume des mots

by Michi4D



Series: A la manière de Ponge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Book - Freeform, Ficlet, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Merci d'avoir lu !Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur monTwitter





	Le royaume des mots

Ce qui attire l’œil : la couverture. Colorée tel le plumage du perroquet, encore plus sobre que la surface d'un lac tranquille. C'est le premier lien entre le lecteur et le livre. Au dos, de longs textes qui aspirent l'attention, quelques phrases, une seule phrase, une interrogation, ou bien rien du tout. Les mots ou leur absence titillent les sens. Les pages sont douces sous les doigts, fines, transparentes ou rêches, elles peuvent être alignées ou se disposer à leur guise. De même, la couverture peut présenter des aspérités ou bien être aussi lustrée que de la soie. 

Les livres sont des amas de pages blanc cassé, serrées les unes contre les autres, elles renferment aventures, vies tranquilles, rêves, cauchemars, évasions ou encore huis clos. 

Les livres lient les gens à une histoire, à un monde, à des personnages. Ils relient aussi les individus entre eux. Cette main, tendue vers le livre présent dans la main d'un autre. Cette main tendue vers un nouveau monde, quittant le sien pour quelques minutes, quelques heures. Les émotions d'un livre retiennent le lecteur jusqu'à sa fermeture. Le tout est qu'il arrive au bout, et rien ne dit que l'histoire va s'achever à ce point.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
